


Priced Possession

by vobo_uji



Series: Pretty pretty please [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - Business, Cussing, Implied Relationships, Implied playing poker, Lee Jihoon | Woozi & Min Yoongi | Suga Are Related, Little Siyeon, M/M, Mentioned Jeon Jungkook, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Swearing, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 10:59:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12982617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vobo_uji/pseuds/vobo_uji
Summary: “Don’t worry princess, I promise to do it tomorrow.” he smiled as he caressed her face softly.Her lips slowly turned upwards. “And all the tomorrows after that?” she asked expectantly.He then looked at him, the other genuinely smiled before he subtly whispered. “Just be honest.”He took a deep breath before looking back at the little girl; he cupped her face with his hands before looking directly at her eyes. “Yes. I’ll tuck you in every single night until there’s no more tomorrow.”





	Priced Possession

**Author's Note:**

> I do not know where I got the title. Sorry!
> 
> ✘✘✘ English is not my native language. Deep apologies for inaccuracies, extreme use of tenses, grammatical & spelling errors. ✘✘✘

It all started with two businessmen making a deal;  _Min Yoongi,_  owner of the biggest entertainment company in the country and  _Kwon Soonyoung,_  heir of Kwon Empire aka  _the most powerful firm_ in the nation. It was supposed to be just a simple game of poker, just splurging money with no real intentions; that was until Soonyoung suggested for them to make a deal because he was getting 'bored'.  

After the fourth round, the heir leaned on the table with a sly grin. “How about we make this  _interesting,_ hyung?” Yoongi raised an eyebrow, already not liking where this is going because he knows the other is planning something he wouldn’t really like. “What do you mean,  _Kwon?_ ” the grin became wider as he leaned back in his chair. 

“We should make a deal, just a simple one actually. Whoever wins the next round can choose  _whatever_ price he wants.” Soonyoung’s statement made Yoongi confused yet interested at the same time. “ _Whatever_ price he wants? Even if it’s one of  _the_ firms?” Soonyoung’s grin turned into a challenging look. “Sure, why not? Just as long as  _no one_  will back down.”  

Yoongi, already knowing how sly the other is, thought for a while. The pros and cons are running on his mind while the younger casually sat in front of him, giving him the time he needs. It was just the tiniest move of his head but Soonyoung, being the keen observer that he is, saw it and immediately grinned playfully. And just like that, the fifth round also known as the most intense round started.  

Minutes passed and Yoongi just found himself slamming the table. He just lost the game and it only meant one thing. At first, it didn’t bother him, Soonyoung can get whatever the fuck he wants; he doesn’t have that much anyways. However, the thing that got his blood boil is when Soonyoung propped his chin with his right hand on the table as he eyed the man on Yoongi’s right. Said man was sporting greyish hair with small yet rounded eyes; sitting quietly throughout the exchange. 

“You fucker! Not my husband!” Soonyoung chuckles as he once again leaned in his chair. “Relax,  _hyung_. I’m just looking at Jimin hyung.” said person just shook his head because he knew the younger was just playing with Yoongi. “Aigoo Soonyoungie. Don’t make my husband panic like that.”  

The heir raised his hands in surrender. “Sorry” he uttered with a playful grin as he felt a tap on his shoulder. “Mr. Kwon, you have another meeting in an hour.”  Soonyoung nodded. “Okay, since Jeon is hurrying me. How about…  _him?_ ” he points at Yoongi’s other side where a raven-haired man is quietly watching the whole ordeal. Yoongi gapes at him. “What the  _actual_ fuck, Kwon!”  

“ _What?_ I get to choose my price, _right?_ And I choose him.” he shrugged smirking. “That’s my fucking brother,  _Soonyoung._ ” Yoongi glared at him, instantly grabbing his brother’s wrist in protection.  Soonyoung chuckles lowly. “I know,  _hyung._ But I also know that I want him.” a stern expression graced his features.

“Come on, _Yoongi._ We made a deal. _Whoever_ wins gets to choose _whatever_ he fucking wants. _And I won._ Now give me my price.” the older continued glaring at him. “You can have _whatever_ you fucking want. I can even give you the company. But _not_ my brother, Kwon.” Soonyoung clenched his jaw. “I don’t care about your fucking company. _I want him._ ” 

Soonyoung stared at the other with a dangerous glint in his eyes. “Or…” it made everyone in the room flinch because that _one_ word only meant _one_ thing and everyone’s terrified of it even Min Yoongi himself. “Do you want me to do  _things_ just to get him?” 

The heir gave a dangerous look at the man in front of him. “ _Your choice._  Give him to me  _now_ or I’ll have to proceed with  _drastic_ measures.”  Yoongi tensed for a moment when he felt a tug on his left side as a small voice spoke. “ _Hyung._ ” the older looks at the younger version of him. “ _Jihoon._ ” Jihoon’s face was determined and Yoongi wanted to erase that look so bad. 

“Come on, hyung.  _I’m going to be okay._ ”  Yoongi closes his eyes tightly.  _Damn it, Kwon._  He exhaled before looking back at the person across him. “ _Fine._  You can have him.  _But._ ” Soonyoung’s trying to fight of the smirk yet he was failing. “But?” Yoongi’s grip on Jihoon’s wrist tightens. “You have to treat him just like how  _we_ treated him. Treat him like he’s your  _most priced possession,_ Kwon.”

The younger smiles widely at that. “Oh, _he is._ He _indeed_ is my most priced possession, hyung. _No need to remind me._ ” Yoongi looks at him in the eyes, looking for  _something._ The other stares back, putting all his emotions to his eyes. Everyone in the room was quietly watching the scene unfold. No one bothered to move, afraid to distract the intense staring match. 

Once Yoongi found what he was looking for, he let go of his brother’s wrist. Soonyoung smiles at that. “It was nice having this meeting with you.” he stood up and laid out his hand.  Yoongi stood up as well; he reluctantly grasps the other’s hand shaking it once. “Can’t say the same, Kwon.” he retorted that made the younger grin. 

“I’ll give you time to bid farewell.” Soonyoung then turns to the man behind him. “Wait for him, Hao. I’ll be in the car.” said person nods then bowed.  Soonyoung looked at Jihoon with a soft smile. “I’ll see you later,  _yeobo._ ” the other stared at him. 

No one but Soonyoung saw the tiniest move of his head, a nod, and an acknowledgment. That made him smile widely then he turns to Jimin who’s already smiling at him. “I’ll go ahead, Jiminie hyung.” 

“Take care of our Jihoon, okay?” Soonyoung grins. “ _When did I ever not?_ ” a tap on his shoulder, he looks to his left. “Mingyu” his secretary mouthed. “Oh.” he turns back to Jimin. “Also, kindly regards Mingyu to Jungkookie.”  

The older chuckles at that, “Of course, of course.” Soonyoung smiled in return. “Thanks.” the heir then turns around to walk out the room with men in suits trailing behind. 

Jihoon turns to his older brother once the door closed. “Relax, hyung. I’ll be okay.” Yoongi scoffs at him. “You better be.” Jimin hugs Jihoon by the side. “He _will_ be. It’s _Soonyoung_ , honey. Of course, he’ll take care of our Jihoon.” Yoongi rolls his eyes while muttering to himself. “I know, he will.” then he feels Jihoon hugging him. “Take care of yourself, hyung. I’ll visit you when I can.” 

The older instantly hugs back. “Just call us anytime, okay?” the younger nods.  A man coughs. “I’m sorry but we have to go.” Yoongi stares at the man. “You better protect him.” the other stared back. “Can’t say that I will until the boss tells me.”  Before Yoongi can reply, Jihoon walked towards the man. “Let’s go.” 

Then he turns to look at his brother. “I’ll go ahead, hyung.” then he gave his brother-in-law a small smile. “Tell everybody at home to take care of him, hyung.” as he points at his frowning brother. Jimin smiles at him. “Of course, Ji. Don’t forget to message us when you can.” the younger nods before walking out the room, the man quietly trailing behind him.  

 **At the same time**  

As Soonyoung was walking towards his car, he gestures for his secretary to come closer. “Re-schedule all my meetings today.” 

“But sir…” he lifts his hand. “ _Yes, sir._ ” Soonyoung then turns to his other side. “Tell everyone at home to get ready. Ask Gyunie to cook the most delicious meals. Make sure everybody’s at home, I’m going to make an announcement.”

“About what?” the other person inquires. “Do I really have to tell you everything,  _Choi?_ ” he countered playfully. Said person was unfazed, already used to the playful banter. “Of course,  _Kwon._  I’m your second-in-command after all.” 

Soonyoung chuckles at his retort before going back to being emotionless. “It’s about  _him._ ” Choi nods before asking a question that’s been bothering him. “Would you really… do drastic measures  _just to get him?_ ” that made the heir arch an eyebrow. “Of course.  _Why wouldn’t I?_ ” 

“But he already…  _you know._ ” the other argued.  Soonyoung couldn’t help but grin widely. “That I do. But where’s the fun in that, Cheol?” Seungcheol shook his head. “Tell me again why we’re friends with this idiot, Wonwoo?” his secretary also shook his head as he opens the door of the car. “I don’t even know.” 

Wonwoo’s statement halts Soonyoung and a frown graced his lips. “Ya! We all know you both love me!” the other two chuckles. “Of course, we do Youngie.” Just before Soonyoung can hop in the car, they heard footsteps behind them. They turn around to see his bodyguard with the love of his life, instantly turning his frown upside down. “Thanks for bringing him, Minghao.” 

Said person bowed again. “Of course, boss.” Soonyoung then turns to Jihoon. “Ready to go  _home,_  yeobo?” the other just stared at him and got inside the car without even bothering to reply. Minghao was about to protest when Soonyoung lifts his hand.  

“It’s okay, Hao. He’s  _the_ boss.” then he grins before entering the car. Minghao frowns at his retreating back that made Seungcheol pat his head. “Take it easy, Hao. We all know how  _whipped_ our boss is.”  

Jihoon was quiet throughout the car ride. He was just staring out the window. But let it be known when Soonyoung inched beside him, leaving no space between them as he also intertwines their hands, Jihoon lets him and he even tightened his hold.  

Once they were inside the mansion, everyone is already in a line as they chorused to greet their boss. Soonyoung just smiled at them while holding Jihoon’s hand as they walk towards the grand staircase. When they reached the middle, the heir turns around making the other turn around as well. Soonyoung fakes a cough before smiling widely.  

“I would like to make a big announcement.” he tightened his hold on Jihoon’s hand, making the other look at him. “Today, I want you to meet the love of my life.”

Soonyoung looks into his eyes before continuing, “He’s going to stay here with us so I  _expect_ you to treat him like how you treat  _me,_ am I clear?” he uttered seriously as he looks at his manpower.  

A chorus of “As crystal, sir!” was heard before Soonyoung continued. “Jisoo hyung?” said person took a step forward. “Yes, Mr. Kwon?”  

“Starting tomorrow, I’m reassigning you to be his assistant and driver. Hand over your position to Minhyuk hyung. ” Jisoo nodded before going back to his previous position.  

“My Chinese tandem?” Two boys stepped forward. “Junhui, from now on you’ll be his night bodyguard and that makes you, Minghao his morning bodyguard.” Junhui nods. “Noted, boss.” however, Minghao protested and it made Jihoon instantly raise an eyebrow. “But how about you boss?”  

Soonyoung warmly smiles at how protective the younger is. _Out of his manpower, Minghao had always been the most protective of him. He doesn’t really know why but he likes to think it’s just the younger’s way to repay him for saving him in the past._  

“I still have Seungcheol and Wonwoo. Also, if you’ve forgotten, I am very much trained in martial arts.” all Minghao can do is nod because he knows it's true. “Okay, boss.” Soonyoung looks around before arching an eyebrow. “Where’s Hanie hyung?” the people in front of him turned around to find said person until Seungcheol chuckles. “There he is.” 

He amusedly answered as he points at a sleeping figure on one of the couches. “Ya! Yoon Jeonghan!” the heir raised his voice. Said person sat right up as he frantically looks around to find who called him. “Oh…  _it’s just you._ ” he spoke nonchalantly before propping his head on the headrest. “What do you want?”  

Soonyoung frowns at him. “Ya! Show some respect to your boss!” Jeonghan stared at him for a minute before huffing as he stood up and bowed at him. “What can I do for you,  _dear sir?_ ” his actions made the others stifle a laugh. Soonyoung was also trying his best to hide a grin but he lost,  _again._  “I’m trying to introduce you to  _my yeobo,_ you sleeping monster.”  

Jeonghan perks up. “ _Oh!_  Oh my gosh! He’s  _finally_ here!” he walks towards them and engulfs Jihoon in a hug. “Hi! It’s nice to finally meet you! Youngie can’t stop talking about you!” Soonyoung immediately saw how uncomfortable Jihoon is so he shoves the taller man away. “Ya! Don’t make my yeobo uncomfortable on his first night here!” 

“I was just welcoming him!” the younger gave him a meaningful look. “He’s not used to skinship, Han hyung.” realization hits Jeonghan instantly. “Oh! I’m sorry! It’s just that all of us here are very much open to skinship. I’m sorry to offend you!” Jihoon nods before uttering his first words ever since they left the casino. “It-it’s okay. Just please don’t do it again.” Jeonghan softly smiles at him. “Of course.” 

Then he turns to the others. “You heard that everyone? No skinship to our new boss.” the others nod in acknowledgment. “Before I forgot, I’m Yoon Jeonghan. Sometimes I’m his chief advisor but for the most part, I’m one of his childhood best friends.” he introduced himself with a smile. Jihoon just stared at him for a solid minute.  

Making Jeonghan turn to Soonyoung. “Oh. He’s not much of a talker?” the younger nods with a knowing look. “Not to people he just met.” he replied as he once again looks at the rest. “So I’m asking everyone to take it easy, okay?” Jeonghan alongside everyone else once again nodded. 

“You’ve already met Seungcheol and Wonwoo a while ago.” said males went in front. “They are my other childhood best friends turned my 2nd-in-command and secretary slash driver respectively.”  Soonyoung paused then he raised his forefinger. “And oh, just so you’re aware. Cheol and Han hyung are in a relationship. As well as Jun and Hao, Won and Mingyu.” 

He was supposed to point at the last name but said male was nowhere to be found. “Wait, where’s Gyunie?” a tall guy suddenly scrambles in front. “I’m here hyung! Sorry! I just finished cooking.” Soonyoung smiles at him. “He’s our chef and resident repairman so if you have anything needed to be fixed or you want something to eat, just call him.” the heir then thought for a moment. 

“Who else I haven’t introduced?” Four boys took a step forward. “Oh right! All of them are my lieutenants. Seungkwan and Hansol.” he points at the two on the right. “They’re the ones in charge of protecting the mansion and everyone else living here.” then he points at the ones on the left. “I call them the Lee duo because they’re brothers and they’re in charge of protecting _the princess._ ” 

And as if on cue, Soonyoung frowns. “Wait, speaking of the princess, _where is she?_ ” Seokmin raised his hand to answer. “She’s still---“ but he was cut off by a shrieking voice. “Dadaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!” it came from the highest step of the staircase that made Soonyoung and Jihoon turn around. 

The oldest immediately let go of the other’s hand. Jihoon arches an eyebrow for the nth time. “Babyyyyyyyy!!!” Soonyoung playfully retorted as he opened his arms wide. The little girl came running down the steps that made him panic and exclaim. “Be careful, princess!”  Said person chuckles as she continued running into the waiting arms of her most favorite person in the world. 

“Hi, dada! Seokie oppa told me you’d be home late tonight.” the older male ruffles her hair. “Well, I’m home early tonight, princess.” her eyes instantly light up. “Then can we play? Please, dada?  _Pretty pretty please_?” while the exchange was happening, confusion was written all over Jihoon’s face and Jeonghan noticed it so he inclined a bit close. 

“Relax Jihoon. It’s not what you’re thinking.” Jihoon glares at him. “What do you mean?”  _additional points to Yoon for having the chance to be answered twice in a day._ “She’s his little sister but she calls him dada because he took care of her ever since she was born. That’s why she grew up thinking Soonyoung is her father.” 

Jeonghan offers a kind smile and he didn’t bother to say anything when the younger visibly relaxed. “Before we play, I have a surprise for you princess!” the little girl widens her eyes in anticipation. “Really? What is it dada? Is it another doll?” Soonyoung ruffles her hair once again. “Close to that.” then he intertwined his hand with Jihoon.  

“ _Siyeon,_ remember the person I was telling you about?” if it was possible, her eyes widen even more. “ _Oh!_ The love of your life!” her answer made everyone chuckle except for Jihoon _because he isn’t ready for this._ “Yup! Well… he’s here now.” Soonyoung gestures to Jihoon with a wide smile. 

Siyeon looks at Jihoon from head to toe that made him nervous. Her eyes are like Soonyoung’s, making her intimidating as well. Jihoon gulps before offering a shy smile and his other hand. “Hi, I’m Jihoon.” Siyeon looks at her dada, he winks at her before she stares back at Jihoon. 

The other was about to retract his hand when he felt a tug. Jihoon found himself being on the same level as the little girl and being embraced tightly. He looks at Soonyoung who smiled encouragingly at him. He then let go of their intertwined hands and hugs the little girl back.

Siyeon let go of the hug first then she grabs both of his hands. “Hello! My name’s Siyeon! Dada’s been telling me wonderful stories about you!” Jihoon couldn’t help but grin at the little girl. _Damn are all the Kwon’s out to make me fall?_  “Re-really?” 

“Yup!” then a glint passes through her eyes. Siyeon let go of his hands then gestures for Soonyoung to come closer. She whispered something to him that made the older grin. “Don’t tell me, princess. Tell him.” Siyeon was reluctant so Jihoon encouragingly smiles. “Go on. You can tell me anything.” he was taken aback when the little girl cups his face with her tiny hands.

“From now on, I’m going to call you _my papa!_ ” Jihoon’s eyes widen in surprise. “Re-really? I mean, is it okay with you?” Siyeon nods enthusiastically. “Yes! My dada loves you so that means you’re my papa!” Jihoon looks at Soonyoung; the older just shrugs. “She’s _the_ princess.” 

The younger turns his attention to the little girl in front of him. Jihoon carefully held her hands. “Okay. I’ll be your papa.” Siyeon squeals in delight as she hugs Jihoon tightly again. Once she let go, the little girl went in front. “Everyone! I finally have papa!” she happily announced, making everyone grin and clap.

She grins back before grabbing each of Soonyoung and Jihoon’s hands. “Time to plaaaaaaaay!!!!!” she then starts pulling them but the heir halts her. “Wait, princess.” he kneels in front of her. “Your papa” he subtly winks at Jihoon. “And I, still have things to talk about. I’m afraid our play time will have to be tomorrow instead.” Siyeon pouts at him, already using her cuteness to get what she wants. 

“But dadaaaaaa!” Soonyoung shushed her by cupping her face. “Don’t worry princess, we’ll go to the amusement park tomorrow.” the little girl’s eyes instantly shined. “Yey!!!” the heir ruffles her hair before standing up. “Time to eat everyone!” he announced enthusiastically. 

What greeted them was a feast; Jihoon was used to having lavish dinners but this one is different. There’s a long table (the longest he had seen) and it was full of every kind of dishes waiting to be consumed. Soonyoung sat at the very end of the table while Siyeon pulls Jihoon’s hand to sit at the chair on Soonyoung’s right side while she took the seat beside him; the rest of the crowd habitually sat on their respective seats. Once everyone was settled in, Soonyoung told Siyeon to lead the prayer then everyone starts devouring the food.   

“I have a few instructions before you guys can retreat.” Soonyoung said rather seriously that made everyone look at him, even the little girl who was busy finishing her ice cream. “Everyone should cancel their plans tomorrow. As I’ve said a while ago, we’ll be going to the amusement park and that means all of you will come as well.” a few cheers were heard around the table. 

“Won, I’m sorry but once again you have to cancel all my appointments tomorrow.” Soonyoung had the decency to look sympathetic at his secretary who only shrugged in return. “As if I have a choice.” the older grins before turning to Seungcheol. “Kindly rent the whole place tomorrow.” the older nods as he grabs his phone from his pocket but still keeping it under the table. 

 _[If there is one rule on the dining table of the Kwon’s aside from finishing your food then it’s definitely, no phones until you walked out the area.]_  

“Jun and Hao, make sure the place will be safe as always.” the heir pointedly looks at the two as if sending a message through his eyes. The two easily understood so they nod. “Kwan and Sol, I want you to have fun tomorrow so make sure the mansion will be safe while we’re gone.” the two gave him an affirmative nod. “Seok and Chan, make sure the place will be child-friendly.” the two gave him thumbs up.  

“Gyu, you’ll be the designated driver tomorrow.” said person flashes him a smile. “Okay, hyung.” Soonyoung then turns to his little girl. “Are you done eating princess?” Siyeon nods as she places her spoon down. “Very good!” he ruffles her hair before continuing. “Cheonsa-han will be the one to tuck you in, okay?” she immediately frowns. 

“Can’t papa Hoonie do that?” she then looks at said person. Jihoon was slightly taken aback by the new nickname but mostly the word before it.  He didn’t let it be shown to the little girl though as he grasped her hand. “I don’t think I can tonight, princess. Your, uhm, dada” he glanced at Soonyoung who’s smiling widely as he watches the two most important people in his life. 

“And I have things to discuss and it’s almost your bedtime.” Siyeon frowns even more. It made Jihoon’s heart ache; she looks like a lost puppy. “Don’t worry princess, I promise to do it tomorrow.” he smiles as he caresses her face softly. Siyeon’s lips slowly turned upwards. “And all the tomorrows after that?” she asked expectantly. 

Jihoon was yet again taken aback; he didn’t know what to do so he looks around. Everyone was watching with fondness visible on their faces. He then looks at Soonyoung, the other genuinely smiles at him as he subtly whispers. “Just be honest.” The younger took a deep breath then turns his attention back to Siyeon. 

Jihoon cups her face with his hands before looking directly at her eyes. “Yes. I’ll tuck you in every single night until there’s no more tomorrow.” Siyeon looks genuinely happy that made Jihoon smile warmly. “I love you papa Hoonie!” he kisses her forehead before muttering just enough for her to hear. “I love you too.” 

“Ya! I’m still here!” Soonyoung playfully whined that made Siyeon chuckle at the silliness of her dada. “I love you too dada!” she then made grabby hands, asking for a hug in which the older gladly did. Siyeon all but innocently asked. “What about you papa? Don’t you love dada too?” that one question alone made the room tensed. 

The little girl kept on looking back and forth from Jihoon, who was looking at his lap, and Soonyoung, who was looking around silently asking for help. His chief advisor instantly rescues the situation. “My lovely Yeonie! I think it’s time for you to sleep. Come on!” Jeonghan then went to where she is so he could lift her up.  

“I’m not sleepy cheonsa-han.” he ruffles her hair before he teasingly smiled. “Well then, I guess I don’t have a choice but to tickle you. Would you like that princess?” Siyeon’s small eyes slowly widen in panic, already thinking of ways to escape. “Oh! No! I’m already sleepy cheonsa-han!” she fakes a yawn, even stretching her arms. Jeonghan shakes his head with a grin. _This girl is definitely a Kwon._

“Okay then, if your dada doesn’t have anything else to say, I shall take you to your room.” Jeonghan then looks at Soonyoung, expecting him to let them go now before her attention returns to the impending question. The heir clears his throat as he stands up, pulling Jihoon with him as well. “You guys can rest now.” 

Everyone else stood up but before anyone can walk away, he spoke once again. “Cheol kindly message everyone on what time we should all be awake.” his second-in-command nods then they all waited for the bosses to walk away before doing the same. 

Soonyoung led Jihoon to _their_ bedroom quietly. Once he locks the door behind him, the younger pulls away as he walks towards the glass door leading to the balcony. Jihoon stood in front of it, staring at the night sky outside. Soonyoung follows him with his gaze, letting him have a moment to sink everything that just happened. He knew it wasn’t easy to adjust to new environment and even more so because he knew Jihoon like the back of his hand, he can easily understand even the tiniest of movement.  

After a few minutes, Soonyoung went to his lover, encircling his arms around the younger’s waist as he props his head on his shoulder. “Sorry, I couldn’t wait longer, yeobo. I saw an opportunity so I took it on instinct.” he sincerely apologized because  _he knew this wasn’t the plan._ Jihoon heaves a sigh. 

“You don’t have to be sorry. I knew from the start how impatient you are so I’m honestly just waiting for your move.” his answer made the heir chuckle.“Isn’t this good, though? I took you earlier instead of waiting for another year.” the younger rolls his eyes. “You could’ve at least waited for me to be the one to  _slowly_ open it up to my family.”  

Soonyoung tightens his embrace. “I just made things _easier._ Also, I won’t deprive you of them if that’s what you guys were thinking. You can visit them anytime you want. Just make sure that Jisoo hyung and your bodyguards are with you. Just don’t forget to tell me a week before, alright?”  

“Okay.” a pause then Jihoon held the arms encircling his waist. “I shouldn’t worry about Minghao, _right?_ ” Soonyoung knew he wouldn’t let the day go by without asking and it made him laugh softly. “Of course, yeobo.” Soonyoung plants a kiss on his cheek. “Minghao is just really protective of me.” Jihoon arches an eyebrow _once again._ “And that’s because?” 

“Hmmm… let’s just say that I saved him from the black hole he once went through. So I think it’s just his way of repaying me, I guess?” the heir sighs sadly. “He doesn’t really have to though. Staying here is already a compensation enough.” the younger hums in return, Soonyoung took it as a sign to speak again. “If you have anything you want to change in the mansion, don’t hesitate to tell it to Jisoo hyung, okay?”  

Jihoon was about to argue when he continued. “It doesn’t matter if you want the whole house to be renovated. All that matters is you’re comfortable with your new home. And I won’t take disagreement as an answer.” Soonyoung sternly spoke so the younger didn’t have a choice but nod. “Good!” he then turns them around to face the other side of the room with two doors. 

“The door on the left is our closet and through it is our bathroom while the other is my office and through it is _your_ own studio.” his last statement made Jihoon turn around to face him, wide eyes gracing his face. “My _own_ studio?” he asked in bewilderment. 

Soonyoung proudly grins at him. “Fully furnished with the latest and the best equipment. Although if you want anything else then just tell me and I’ll make sure you’ll have it in no time.” Jihoon’s lips turn upside down. “But Soonyoung…” said person instantly cuts him, “ _Yeobo_ ” 

Jihoon blushes profusely as he continues, “But ye-yeobo isn’t that too much?” the heir softly caresses his face, staring straight into his eyes. “If it’s for you then it’s definitely not. I only want the best for my yeobo.” the younger blushes even more. “O-okay. Thank you,  _Soonie._ ” Jihoon then pecks his lips. 

However, the older wouldn’t be content with just that so he cups his face and kissed him fully, making the younger wrap his arms around his neck, pulling him closer. It was a kiss full of passion, affection, longing but most of all…  _love._   

When breathing became hard, they reluctantly let go; Soonyoung then pulls him to  _their_ bed, laying them both down with Jihoon on top of him. The latter nuzzled his neck while he softly caresses his hair. A minute passed before the younger whispers. “I never knew about Siyeon.”  

“ _Oh._ She was born 7 years ago. That exact year we left for the states. She was actually the reason for it because mother didn’t want anyone to know about her since she wanted Siyeon to grow up in a different environment.” Soonyoung’s free hand went to trace circles on Jihoon’s back. 

“However… her pregnancy wasn’t good so the moment Yeonie was born into this world, mother had already flown to heaven.” Jihoon caresses his cheek and plants a soft kiss on his neck.  

“Father was devastated so after a year of her passing, my older siblings had no choice but to return here to run the business for a while. I had to stay to take care of him and Siyeon so she grew up thinking I’m her father while dad is her grandfather.” Soonyoung inhales deeply. Jihoon is now beside him, embracing him while holding his hand tightly. 

“We talked about it and father said that it’s much better that way even hyung and noona agreed so there’s that.” the older sighs. “Of course, I asked one thing in exchange and that’s for me to return here, too. I thought he wouldn’t agree but we made a deal that I would after 5 years. With Siyeon tagging along since she grew up with me anyway.”  

Soonyoung lies on his side so they can stare at each other’s eyes. “Sorry, I didn’t bring her up sooner. It didn’t cross my mind because you know how I am whenever I’m with you.” a teasing smile made its way to his lips. “I only think of you and nothing else.” Soonyoung winked that earned him a soft slap on the face. “But she knows about me?” Jihoon quietly asked making the other grin widely. 

“Yup! The moment she can understand, I slowly told her about a certain person whom I love dearly. When I found you  _again_ and had been spending time with you, she would always ask me to tell her things about you as her bedtime story.” Jihoon once again blushed. “Oh, okay. But…” 

Jihoon wanted to ask a question but doesn’t know if he should. “It's okay, yeobo. You can ask and tell me anything,  _you know that_.” the older softly uttered. “Is it… really okay for me to be her papa?” after letting it out, the younger instantly hides on Soonyoung’s chest. 

The latter wanted to chuckle at how cute his lover is but knowing how Jihoon might take it the wrong way, just proceeds on hugging him tightly with a wide smile. “Of course! You are the love of my life and my yeobo, after all. You are rightful to be her papa.” Soonyoung couldn’t see it but he _just knew_ that Jihoon is blushing hard. 

“By the way, since you are living here now. Then that means we can start planning the wedding, right?” he receives a slap on the back before Jihoon slightly pulls away to glare at him. “ _I’m_  the only one who’s going to plan it, remember?” Soonyoung chuckles good-heartedly while raising a hand in mock surrender. 

“Of course, _my lovely fiancé._ I won’t worry too much since you have Jisoo hyung now to help you.” the younger raises an eyebrow. “Don’t worry yeobo, you’ll still be the head of it. But you’ll also need help to contact and search for everything, right? And just to remind you, he’s your assistant so it is his duty to assist you in _any_ way.” Jihoon sighs before nuzzling on his fiancé’s neck again. “ _Fine._ Can we go to sleep now?” 

“Sure.” Soonyoung replied before pulling the duvet over them. Once he made sure that his lover is warmed enough, he plants a kiss on the other’s forehead then softly utters. “I love you, Jiji.” thinking that the younger is already asleep, he closed his eyes as he felt his body slowly relaxing. He was about to enter dreamland when he faintly heard his favorite voice whisper, “I love you more, yeobo.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking your time to read this ღ
> 
> Kudos and comments (+ criticisms) are very much appreciated ｡ ◕‿◕｡
> 
> ✘✘✘ Edited and re-edited all by myself. Please kindly excuse all errors and inaccuracies. ✘✘✘


End file.
